Dążyć do zostania primabaleriną! Balet w wykonaniu Usagi
Dążyć do zostania primabaleriną! Balet w wykonaniu Usagi (jap. プリマをねらえ! うさぎのバレエ Purima wo nerae! Usagi no barē) – 18 (145) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 19 sierpnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Usagi i Chibiusie wpada w oko ogłoszenie szkoły baletowej, która poszukuje aktorów do przedstawienia baletowego Giselle. Ponadto otwarto tam też darmowe lekcje baletu. Oczywiście dziewczyny nie byłyby sobą, gdyby się nie zapisały. Niedługo potem Usagi obwieszcza swój "sukces" reszcie przyjaciółek. O dziwo, z miejsca wręcz, dostała rolę w przedstawieniu. Reszta dziewczyn jest tym nieco zdziwiona, ale cieszą się razem z nią. Nadchodzi dzień następny. Lekcja już się zaczęła, ale Usagi wciąż jeszcze marudzi w szatni. Podczas ubierania swoich baletek odkrywa w środku pinezkę. Jest tak załamana czyjąś zawiścią, że dopiero Chibiusa przypomina jej, iż sama ją tam włożyła pod wpływem jakiegoś filmu. Ostatecznie obie dziewczyny docierają wreszcie do sali ćwiczeń. Ich ruchy jednak są nieco nieskoordynowane. Ponadto stają się świadkami kłótni pomiędzy reżyserem przedstawienia a główną aktorką, która miała odgrywać rolę Giselle. Z racji tego, że bohaterka w jednym z aktów umiera, kierownik Yamagishi wymaga od Kiriko bardziej... nieludzkiej gry. Tymczasem na salę docierają kolejne nowo zapisane dziewczęta. Okazuje się, że są to... Minako, Makoto, Rei i Ami, a także... Rybie Oko. Zaczynają się wspólne ćwiczenia. Dziewczynom idzie marnie, natomiast Rybie Oko jest świetny. Oczarowuje swoimi ruchami Yamagishiego, który zdaje się odbierać Kiriko rolę Giselle na rzecz Rybiego Oka. Tancerka jest oczywiście załamana takim traktowaniem. Po zajęciach dziewczyny odchodzą, a Usagi wciąż jeszcze ociąga się w szatni. Czeka na nią tylko Chibiusa. W drodze powrotnej bohaterki spotykają załamaną Kiriko. Nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi rozmowa, po której kobieta czuje się znacznie lepiej. Poza tym nadal zamierza pomagać Yamagishiemu w przedstawieniu, gdyż go kocha. Wieczorem Chibiusa jak zwykle zwierza się ze swoich przemyśleń pegazowi. Przyjaciel pociesza ją, twierdząc, że mimo sytuacji w jakiej jest Kiriko, to jej miłość sprawi, że ukochany mężczyzna w końcu ją zauważy. Tymczasem Yamagishi ćwiczy poszczególne sceny z Rybim Okiem. Nadal jest pod wpływem uroku "jej" technik i nawiązuje się między nimi bardzo interesująca rozmowa... Jednak moment kulminacyjny zostaje przerwany przez nagły hałas spowodowany przez Chibiusę i Usagi. Rybie Oko obrażony odchodzi, a Yamagishi prosi Usagi, by jutro przyszła do teatru w celu dokładnego omówienia jej roli w przedstawieniu. Dzień następny. W teatrze trwają ćwiczenia. Przychodzi także zgodnie z zapowiedzią Kiriko, by w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w tworzeniu przedstawienia. Jednocześnie jesteśmy świadkami rozmowy Yamagishiego z Rybim Okiem. Okazuje się, że reżyser nigdy nie miał zamiaru odsunąć Kiriko od roli Giselle, a ćwiczenia z Rybim Okiem miały tylko na celu dopełnić jego koncepcję dla Kiriko. Całą tę rozmowę oczywiście słyszy najbardziej zainteresowana i wzruszona pada w ramiona swego wybranka. Wtedy rozwścieczony Rybie Oko, nie zwracając na nic uwagi, rozpoczyna swój atak. Na jej nieszczęście akurat wtedy na miejsce przybywają Usagi i Chibiusa, które natychmiast się przemieniają. Tymczasem w marzeniach Yamagishiego pegaza nie ma... Wróg zamierza go zabić, ale wówczas na scenę wkraczają wojowniczki. Reszta to już standard. Rybie Oko ucieka zostawiając lemura. Tym razem jest to Kurumiwario - stwór mający świra na punkcie baletu. Żeby było zabawniej, zamierza udzielić Sailor Moon i Sailor Chibi Moon lekcji. Co śmieszniejsze, nawet daje radę ich czegoś nauczyć. Szkoda tylko, że po skończonej robocie oświadcza, że teraz wyśle je na występy do piekła. W wykonaniu tego zamiaru przeszkadza mu Tuxedo Mask. Wykorzystuje to Sailor Chibi Moon, która wzywa przyjaciela, by Sailor Moon mogła pokonać lemura. Nadchodzi dzień przedstawienia. Wszyscy są oczarowani wspaniała grą Kiriko i Yamagishiego. Tylko gdzie w tym wszystkim rola Usagi? Ja wam nie zdradzę nic ponad to, że bardzo... pasuje do jej imienia. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Yamagishi – Nobuo Tobita * Kiriko – Yuri Amano * Uczennice – Hōko Kuwashima, Michiko Oda * Kurumiwario – Shigeru Chiba Galeria Zapowiedź odc145.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep145 1.jpg Ep145 2.jpg Ep145 3.jpg Ep145 4.jpg Ep145 5.jpg Ep145 6.jpg Ep145 7.jpg Ep145 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Balet. en:Aim for the Prima! Usagi's Ballet de:Prima Ballerina Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii